


Their arms around each other

by softgrungeprophet



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Exposition, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Sloane and Hurley become legend...





	

Sculptures of their transformation are made, and paintings. Murals and mosaics, as the story trickles down through generations. The story of the Halfling woman and the half-elf whose love saved the town. Of their arms around each other, bright wind and clear water as they merged and reached into the sky with blossoms on branches.

The tree becomes a park around the fountain, woven garlands and magical lights draped in the branches every midsummer... People splash their face with the water for good luck, or to bless babies, or to soothe their aches and pains. Children dress up in masks of ravens, rams and ewes... Black cloaks and white shifts. Play innocent pranks on the neighbors while disguised as such, giggling and running back and forth from house to house.

Words are carved into the cliffs, tales of the tree that if you look close enough you can see their outline in its knotted bark and entwined roots. No one touches the tree in any way but kindly—It's allowed to buckle the tiles of the fountain, and split cobblestones as well. People work around it.

It is so tall and alive it sheds an ocean of cherry blossoms every spring, carpeting the street and covering the water's surface below. Sometimes, people say, you can hear whispers... if you press your ear to the wood and close your eyes. Sometimes it seems as though the branches move with a mind of their own, reaching out. It bears the blackest cherries ever seen, and the softest pink and white petals. It blooms from early spring through early fall, and buds early. Even in winter it is vibrant, and it never dries in the summer. Somehow it thrives in the semi-arid climate, and the pool below it sparkles in the sunlight. Always a source of coolness, shade, and gentle breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo1](http://ofdreamsanddoodles.tumblr.com/post/153406589800/)
> 
> [inspo2](http://ofdreamsanddoodles.tumblr.com/post/153408642935/)


End file.
